Cloelia White
“I might cry tomorrow, but I may be smiling the day after. That's enough. That's the way life is. If I don't lose hope - tomorrow will come. Tomorrow will come if we don't lose hope... I learned that from Momma. But rainy days still make my cheeks wet with tears, even now. It was pouring, on that rainy day.” - Cloelia Lucina Asherah White is the daughter of Lucretia White and Eduardo Belfiore, through her parents she is the younger sister to Cesare and Juan, and the older sister to Joffre. Through her father she is the half-sister to Isabella and Laura. Cloelia is the mother to a son named Giovanni with her previous lover Poalo. She would later marry Pierre Angelus and have five children together named Rumina, Luna, Alexandra, and triplets Lorcan, Lysander, and Lucretia. Background Early life Personality Appearance Cloelia is a beautiful women of mixed Lysian and Caboclo descent, she has dyed dark purple hair which almost looks black and bright green eyes. Her natural hair color is a pale pink but started dying it so other individuals wouldn't tease her and call her a freak. She also has a heart-shaped face and a small button nose. Cloelia also has a unique trait due to her Lysian heritage due to being apart of the Royal Class, she is extraordinarily short to the point she still drinks milk in hopes she'll grow taller. Cloelia also has small breasts but wide hips and a substantial ass. Abilities Magic Magic Manipulation: Cloelia has the rare ability to create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. * Power Sharing: Cloelia can share their powers with others or vice versa to become more powerful or access a power that is otherwise not of their own. * Power Erasure: Cloelia can eliminate/remove the supernatural powers of others. * Power Bestowal: She can give superpowers to others, either permanently or temporarily. * Power Replication: Cloelia is able to mimic and replicate the powers of others around oneself. * Power Negation: She can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect. * Power Absorption: She can absorb powers from others, usually temporarily and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but some users may be able to absorb powers permanently. Weapons Relationships Cloelia White/Relationships Etymology * Cloelia is the feminine form of Cloelius which is of a unknown meaning. In Roman legend Cloelia was a maiden who was given to an Etruscan invader as a hostage. She managed to escape by swimming across the Tiber, at the same time helping some of the other captives to safety. * Lucina is derived from Latin lucus meaning "grove", but later associated with lux "light". This was the name of a Roman goddess of childbirth. * Asherah is perhaps derived from Semitic roots meaning "she who walks in the sea". This was the name of an ancient Israelite goddess who was worshipped before the advent of monotheism. * White is originally a nickname for a person who had white hair or a pale complexion, from Old English hwit "white". Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:White family Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:House of Angelus Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Abuse victims Category:Characters with mental illness Category:House of Belfiore Category:Bilquis students Category:Special Ability Category:Singers Category:Blood traitors Category:Half-bloods Category:Philanthropists Category:Mischief makers Category:Danuian individuals Category:Warren family descendants Category:Bastards Category:Conspiracy theorists Category:Magizoologists Category:Activists Category:Knitters Category:Spell inventors Category:Potioneers Category:Half-orphans Category:Herbologists Category:White Household Members Category:Nobles Category:Middle class Category:Upper class Category:Angelus Household Members Category:Rape victims Category:Lysian Category:Caboclo Category:Oreserpensscriptor Category:Oral arts (mastery) Category:Dangerous Ability Category:St. Spica House Category:Annulled Category:Queens Category:Ladies Category:Princesses Category:Duchesses Category:Lysian Factions of Diplomatic Relations